Electronic devices such as integrated circuits sometimes include self-test circuitry that may be used to determine device functionality before or after deployment of the device in a product. Such circuitry adds significantly to the area needed to implement the device, for example on a semiconductor substrate of an integrated circuit, increasing the cost of manufacturing the device. The added cost of test circuitry sometimes makes it necessary for a manufacturer of the electronic device to forgo additional test circuitry that has the potential to identify defective parts before shipment to a customer.